forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seldra Tylmarande
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Half-elf | ethnicity = | occupation = Spy | age = 30 (around) | patron deity = | languages = Common, Elven | reckoning = DR | dob = 1349 | dobnotes = (Approx.) | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Unaligned | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Seldra Tylmarande was a half-elf member of the Tylmarande family, who attempted to claim the throne of Neverwinter in 1479 DR using some clever ruses. Appearance Seldra was described as an attractive brunette woman. She commonly wore leather armor with a brown cloak and wielded a longsword that she kept at her hip. She also had a spellscar on her arm. She rarely activated her spellscar, but when she did, it wreathed her arms and face in blue fire. As the "Lost Heir", Seldra wore plate armor with a full helm that obscured her face. Atop the helm was the Crown of Neverwinter. She also wore a purple cloak. The Lost Heir activated his spellscar far more frequently, persuading onlookers that it was an ability imbued by the Crown. Family Seldra's parents (both of whom were half-elves) were adventurers. Aribeth de Tylmarande was Seldra's great-great-aunt. Personality Often quiet and introspective, when she did speak she was assertive but also diplomatic. She appeared open-minded but was in truth highly manipulative. Seldra felt that her aunt Aribeth's legacy was one she had to live down. She chose to restore the good name of her family by removing the tyranny of Dagult Neverember from her home city. Abilities Seldra was born with a spellscar that allowed her to create and exert limited control over plaguechanged creatures. She claimed to have inherited it from her father. History In the late years of the 15 century DR, Seldra was an spy in service to Dagult Neverember. In 1479 DR, while Seldra was visiting Waterdeep when a wizard approached her and gave her a replica of the Crown of Neverwinter, albeit Seldra believed it was the original. She hoped to use it to rally the people of Neverwinter around herself and depose the tyrant Neverember, redeeming her family's name. She later hired some adventurers to escort her and to her home city of Neverwinter. A Red Wizard named Tolivast, in service to Valindra Shadowmantle, had learned that she was transporting the supposed Crown and stole it as soon as Seldra's ship arrived in Neverwinter. The adventurers Seldra hired to escort her tracked Tolivast to Neverdeath Graveyard, retrieved the Crown and returned it to Seldra. With her Crown in hand, Seldra continued with her plan. She invented a male persona and used her skills as a spy to convince people that he was a lost heir of House Alagondar, becoming an honorary member of the Sons of Alagondar, who supported his claim to the throne. Unknown to all, however, Tolivast had managed to place a curse on the Crown before it was taken back and the more that Seldra wore it, the more it drove her insane. She became increasingly paranoid as her grip on reality slipped from her fingers. Seldra's plan was to use her spellscar to orchestrate attacks on Neverwinter by plaguechanged creatures under her command then to swoop in as the Lost Heir and save the day. She succeeded in this, earning her alter-ego a grand reputation quite quickly while also working to foil Neverember's investigations into who this "lost heir" was. Within a week, Neverwinter was on the brink of civil war as regular folk claiming loyalty to the lost heir came into increasing friction with Lord Neverember's Mintarn Mercenaries. Neverember hired a group of adventurers to perform an investigation while Seldra was busy repelling an attack on the city walls and when she found out, her newfound paranoia caused her to divert resources to assassinate them. As Seldra, she pointed the adventurers to the Dead Rats gang, hoping the wererats would kill them while she planned an attack on the Protector's Enclave. However, the adventurers won out against the deadly gang and serendipity delivered them to the lair of Arlon Bladeshaper, the leader of the Nashers faction of the Sons of Alagondar. Arlon asked them to talk to the lost heir on his behalf about the foolishness of a direct attack on the Protector's Enclave but Seldra appeared, as the Lost Heir, and her paranoia drove her to attack her allies when she saw them with her enemies. A running battle ensued and the adventurers discovered Seldra's identity but Seldra released a plaguechanged white dragon that she had previously petrified, hoping to assassinate Lord Neverember with it but the plucky adventurers managed to defeat it before it could do any real damage. Seldra was later defeated and when the Crown was taken away from her, she recovered her sanity. It was unclear what happened to Seldra after the battle. She may have been killed by the adventurers, or she may have survived and helped them to defeat the dragon. If she did survive, then she would have been sent to Helm's Hold for treatment. Appendix Appearances * Gates of Neverdeath * Lost Crown of Neverwinter References Category:Females Category:Half-elves Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Sons of Alagondar Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Spies Category:Spellscarred Category:Members of New Neverwinter